OH MY munk?
by munkettefan301
Summary: Whats happened to them ever since the Chipettes moved in? Why do you think this is happening?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **_**OH MY...munk?**_

**One afternoon in the Seville household, Brittany and Alvin argued over the TV remote.**

**"Alvin, just give me the remote I want to watch some cartoons!" she snapped.**

**"Well, I DON'T! Now let me watch HORROR MOVIES!"**

**Simon and Jeanette, on the otherhand, looked back and forth from Alvin, to Brittany's constant arguing. One of them had to put a stop to it.**

**"Alvin! Brittany! Why don't you just quit it already!" Simon yelled as high as his little chipmunk voice would let him. At the sound of his voice, the room went quiet and Jeanette jumped back, as if she were to have a heart attack.**

**"Simon, tell him to let me watch cartoons!" Brittany asked in a demanding voice. **

**"Simon, if you were really my not so cold-hearted brother, you would let me watch horror movies!"**

**The room went silent, but this time stayed silent. Even Dave didn't dare to speak! He hadn't even spoke through the 30 minute argument over the TV and remote. Eleanor stood at the staircase frozen. She also had been frightened by Simon raising his voice. A moment later, Eleanor decided to come down, Theodore had followed. Slowly, but surely they struggled their way down the staircase. They had been trying to understand why the two were falling apart as soon as 2 weeks past from the chipettes living there. Dave finally decides to speak and says "Ya know what? Maybe we should get out of the house for a while, what do you say? Maybe we should leave the TV alone for a while and have some fun! But if I hear ANYONE arguing about one itsy bitsy thing, we're coming home and OFF TO BED!"**

**The Seville household has been a hassle, for Dave, that is. He had to take care of 6 chipmunks since they met the Chipettes. Dave had threatened to sell them to a pet shop or leave them in the park to start their lives over with another lunatic who works for **_**Jet Records**_** and tries to sell goodable bars if they kept arguing over nothing.**

**Today, Dave decided to take the little rascals swimming. Honestly, Dave doesn't know if the chipmunks/ettes would argue from their long way to the pool. Dave's Dave! Maybe he'll give them a chance...Nothing could go wrong, right?**

**Chipmunks&Chipettes (c) Janice Karmen and Ross Bagdasarian**

**Story (c) Me ~Munkettefan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **_**Everything**_

**By the time they got to the swimming pool, there was already an argument stirring.**

**" ALVIN! Stop pushing me! If you keep pushing me i'm going to kill you in your sleep! " Brittany raged.**

**" I am not pushing YOU! I'm scooting you over so I can have space to myself. " Alvin sassed.**

**Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor looked back and forth at the two. Sometimes they wished they would just SHUT THE HELL UP! And sometimes they couldn't go anywhere with them bickering on and off. Constantly.**

**Dave flashed them a look, but that didn't stop them from fighting.**

**" Alvin! Don't look at me! YOUR MAKING MY FACE UGLY! Turn the other way "**

**" Well Brittany, sorry to say this but, YOU ALREADY WERE UGLY! "**

**" EEEEEENOUGHH! I have heard enough of you to and I have HAD IT! If YOU want to keep fighting then YOU are going to have to pay the price! No swimming. Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore, you can go on and swim have as much fun as you like. " Dave said**

**Finally, Alvin and Brittany decided to stay quiet. They pouted in the car for that moment, and decided to pout as they got out of the car.**

**Simon threw Jeanette the little vollyball and she managed to hit it back to him. Eleanor and Theodore waded and tried to float as high as their little bodies would take them. Yeah, they had tubes. No need to worry about them, their safe with Dave, or are they?**

**Anyway, Brittany and Alvin sat next to Dave, and pouted.**

**" Brittany- " The sound of Dave's voice sent a chill down their throat, and he saw that...**

**" Brittany, Alvin " he said calmer to assure them that they werent in trouble. " Are you two going to behave now? Cause, if you are, you can go on and swim...BUT you have to tell me if you can behave now. "**

**" I'll behave... " they both said at the same time...but with a whisper-like gesture. They looked at each other for a second, then they both looked different directions cause they didn't want to start another argument to get Dave all pissy again.**

**Brittany grabbed her tube and walked slowly to the pool, as did Alvin, but Brittany walked much slower. Alvin looked back but then turned another direction, but he knew something was wrong. He just didn't want to start another fight. Finally he made it to the pool, but when he got inside, he turned to his left but faced towards Ellie and Theo so that he could still see Brittany. He saw that she had a worried look on her face, but thats not all. He saw trickles of tears pricking down her furry cheeks..He wanted to ask her what was wrong...but then..he didn't. " **_**What should I do...? Follow my heart? or...listen to my head.. **_**" Alvin thought. *sigh* " **_**I guess i'm going with my heart...after all I love her, i think. **_**"****Brittany managed to get into the pool without anyone, almost anyone, noticing her tears. Alvin slowly floated his way over to Brittany so that they wouldn't think anything was wrong. " Brittany..." Alvin whispered. " W-what's wrong? ". Nothing came out of her mouth...but she opened it. "...**_**Everything**_** " She managed to say.**

**Chipmunks and Chipettes (c) Janice and Ross**

**Story (c) Me ~Munkettefan**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter3: Put ya hands up!**_

**He comes closer to her, and touches her shoulder of reassurance.**

**" But Brittany, what do you mean by...everything? I mean, it has to be something else thats bothering you...right? " Alvin whispers.**

**" Alvin, ever since me and my sisters moved in, its been constant fighting between us two. We fight over the stupidest things. Maybe i should just run away, maybe everyons problems would be solved. " Brittany says, moving her shoulder to get Alvin's hand off of it.**

**" Brittany, you can't. We need you, we all need you...I need you... "**

**Brittany looked up and turned around to face this Alvin she has never met before. She stared in his wonderful eyes until she couldn't keep ahold of her tears. Brittany hugged him, although it was hard to because of their tubes, but she tried her hardest. Her crying on his furry shoulders caused Jeanette, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, Dave and some of the other people there to look over.**

**" Aww, thats so sweet! " Eleanor giggles.**

**" Yeah, maybe if they were like this all the time,****we would have peace and quiet everyday, everynight. " Dave says with a smile**

**Suddenly, a man with a gun comes through the gate for the swimming pool.**

**" Put ya hands up, turn around, and walk backwards! "**

**Everybody gets out of the pool and does what the man says.**

**" What do you want from us? " Dave asks in a panicked voice.**

**" I want ya lives, now shaddup cuz ya only have one chance, don't blow it. Oh and if any of ya move or say anything else, dat little chipmunk wit da red tube dies. " The strange man says.**

**" But how are we gonna answer the questions you ask us if we don't talk to you? " Dave asks kinda whisper-like.**

**" Dats da point, ya don't. Ya shaddup and listen to my ordas and if ya don't, he dies. "**

**Jeanette kinda had trouble standing still, although, she didn't have her glasses and she was stepping in a huge puddle of water which came from her.**

_**FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN CHAPTER 4: ALVIN? ALVIN..? ALVINN!**_

**Chipmunks Chipettes Dave (c) Ross and Janice**

**Story and Strange Guy (c) Me ~Munkettefan**


End file.
